


Catnap

by Snapdragonia



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cock Warming, Comeplay, Dom/sub Undertones, Face-Fucking, Kitty!Sehun, M/M, Petplay, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 05:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6142300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snapdragonia/pseuds/Snapdragonia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sehun glares up at him like he’s being deliberately difficult. “I have to be a convincing cat, gege, how can I do that if I don’t have practice getting pets.”</p>
<p>Yixing gets his fingers under Sehun’s ear, scratching at the short hairs of his nape, indulgent even if his tone is cool. “You’re right, Sehunnie, you better convince me you can be a good kitty.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catnap

**Author's Note:**

> this is jesse's fault. thats all.

“I thought you wanted to practice your mandarin?” Yixing’s voice is light, playful as he watches Sehun crawl across the bed, not a notebook or script in sight. 

“No gege I said I need to practice for my _character_ ,” 

Yixing is propped up against the headboard of his bed and Sehun stretches out flat, nudging Yixing’s hip bone with his cheek as he presses his body tight to Yixing’s. 

“But not what your character is going to say…?” Yixing teases, bringing a hand up to pet through Sehun’s hair. 

“Yes. Because my mandarin is good already.” The words come out lispy and muffled against the fabric of Yixing’s jeans. 

“So what do you need help with then?” 

Sehun glares up at him like he’s being deliberately difficult. “I have to be a convincing cat, gege, how can I do that if I don’t have practice getting pets.”

Yixing gets his fingers under Sehun’s ear, scratching at the short hairs of his nape, indulgent even if his tone is cool. “You’re right, Sehunnie, you better convince me you can be a good kitty.” 

Sehun twists to peer up at Yixing, weighing his options, before he breaks into a smile, slow and wide and full of teeth. “I will.”

Yixing chuckles, nodding along and Sehun gets to work, nuzzling and nosing around Yixing’s hips. He knows his gege is ticklish there and doesn’t hesitate to get the hem of Yixing’s tee shirt between his teeth and pull it up to get at his skin. 

Sehun tucks his knees under him, cocking his ass in the air and leaning down to press his cheek to the soft warm skin of Yixing’s tummy. It feels so good a little squeal of happiness rumbles from the back of Sehun’s throat, eyes closed and rolling his head over to feel Yixing’s warmth over his forehead and lips too. 

“Sehunnie- kitty stop that, your breath tickles!” Yixing wheezes out, his stomach muscles clenching tight with how he’s holding back giggles. 

Sehun sits up, pouting and brings his hands up to push and knead at Yixing’s tummy. “ _You_ stop that, make it soft again Xing-ge.” Sehun snipes, tucking the long sleeves of his sweater up around his thumb to paw at Yixing’s shirt, trying to push it further up. 

Yixing jerks and cackles, scooping Sehun’s hands up and holding both out between them, forcing Sehun to balance on his knees. Yixing’s face is flushed a pretty pink, eyes squished up and warm with laughter. “No kitty claws on my tummy, okay?”

Sehun just scowls for a few beats, hips wiggling before leaning forward and huffing a breath over their hands and nodding his agreement. Sehun’s tongue is small and pink, peeking out to explore between Yixing’s fingers with tiny licks that make Yixing pull in a shuddery breath. 

“That’s better, here,” Yixing says, letting go of Sehun’s wrists so he can tip forward and sprawl over Yixing’s chest. 

Sehun blinks up at Yixing, swinging a leg over his hips so he can arch into Yixing’s chest, back bowed in to press tight. “There, there’s a good kitty cat, hmm?” Yixing purrs, voice dropping low and pleased as he offers his fingers to Sehun’s mouth again. 

Sehun feels his cheeks heating with the praise, teeth pressed into his lip as he resists for a few beats, considering Yixing’s fingers. They are beautiful, slender and tapered and Sehun wantsthem in his mouth so badly it has drool pooling on his tongue. 

When he sneaks a look, Yixing is waiting patiently, his mouth parted in a gentle smile. Sehun huffs a little, but gets his sweater-covered hands up to pin Yixing’s hands against his chest, leaning forward to rub his cheeks against them in hard presses. 

Sehun can hear the surprised little breath Yixing pulls in above him, his hands falling open for Sehun to mark. It has him humming happily, smiling and letting his lips slide across Yixing’s palms too. 

“There, good, now-“ Sehun’s mutters to himself, quiet and satisfied, before he tips his face up to nip at the pads of Yixing’s fingers, pulling one into his mouth. He _loves_ this, setting his teeth against his gege’s skin and testing it, alternating sharp digs of his canines with the soft lave of his tongue and tight heat of his lips.

“Watch out kitty, gentle teethies…” Yixing coos, twisting his finger gingerly in Sehun’s small mouth before prodding at his lips, slipping another in to press at Sehun’s slick tongue. 

Sehun resists the urge to keen, his breath coming fast and overwhelming as he tries to coordinate his mouth again now that it’s full. Just two fingers and his lips are stretching around Yixing’s knuckles, jaw held open and it feels s _o good_ it has him aching already. 

“Ohh, you like that, don’t you Sehunnie,” 

He does keen then, letting the noise pour up his spine in a high, desperate rumble, muffled around Yixing’s fingers. He slits his eyes open to peer up at Yixing, takes in the way his mouth is parted and slick, eyes low and hot. He nods for good measure.

“Do you want another finger, kitty?” Yixing asks, mouth curling.

Sehun shivers, imagines Yixing’s fingers stuffing his mouth full _and_ opening his ass up, nods again. 

“Do you want it here?” Yixing strokes his fingertips over the roof of Sehun’s mouth, eyebrows quirked. 

Yixing is spread under him, but Sehun feels pinned, Yixing’s fingers impossibly heavy on his tongue. Sehun lets out a small whine, shaking his head a little to ease off Yixing’s fingers, wanting to speak. 

“Please, please Xing-ge, want you to- to get my mouth ready.” Sehun keeps the tips of Yixing’s fingers between his lips, flushing so violently he must be red down to his belly button. 

Sehun can’t look at Yixing, his eyes flitting around as he feels Yixing’s breath catch, his thighs flexing hard under him, hips jerking up into Sehun’s weight. 

“Oh, oh you are so good kitty, you are _so good_.” Yixing sounds choked and reverent, and Sehun feels the praises bolt through his belly, tinging down to his toes. 

_“Look at me?”_

Sehun’s head snaps up at Yixing’s slow lilting mandarin, meeting his eyes. 

Yixing smiles, pride curling the edges of his lips and nudges three fingers at Sehun’s lips.

_“See? You’re so good, you listen so well, my big kitty cat.”_

Sehun’s mind is reduced to a frantic hum as he processes Yixing’s words, stretches his lips wide, wide enough to sting at the corners, to fit Yixing’s fingers inside. 

_“Want me to fuck your mouth just like this?”_

A broken sob pushes up Sehun’s throat and he nods, too fast and clumsy with Yixing’s fingers lodged tight. Yixing just smiles, hot and sweet and Sehun concentrates, shifts his jaw enough to draw back with suction then push onto Yixing’s fingers deeper. 

Sehun can feel Yixing’s cock, a hot hard line under his ass and temptation to just let the drool flooding his mouth spill out while he _grinds_ down on Yixing until he comes is so powerful it has his teeth aching. He can feel his hips twitching with the effort of remaining still, minute jerks back and forth, longing for pressure, friction, anything. 

“Fuck, fuck okay, I think you’re ready,” Yixing hisses out, snatching his fingers away so fast it has Sehun’s head spinning, mouth gaping open and his spit does spill out over his chin, then. 

Under him, Yixing is wriggling flat, sliding down the bed until only his head is propped up on the pillows, forcing Sehun to scoot down to sit on his thighs. His mouth feels horribly empty, the breaths he's sucking in cold and sharp and it has his brows furrowing.

“Now, gege. Let me.”

Yixing brows arch, puzzled, one hand gripping hard on Sehun’s thigh, the other slick around Sehun’s wrist. “Go ahead,” Yixing jerks his hips up, nodding to his fly. 

Sehun glares, brings his sweater-paws up to Yixing’s fly and bats gingerly at the button. “Open it up.”

Yixing lets out a delighted peal of laughter, his frame vibrating under Sehun. “Sweet kitty cat, why don't you try with your teeth?” Yixing’s eyes are squished up to crescents, smile wide and toothy. 

Sehun listens to his blood rushing in his ears for a few moments before he huffs out a breath and carefully rearranges himself to fold gracefully between Yixing’s legs. Yixing’s jeans are well worn and soft and once Sehun is settled, he noses up to the pockets, sinks his teeth into the fabric and bites down _hard._

It feels so gratifying after having his mouth left empty and cold, the pressure against his teeth making his gums ache as he grumbles and hisses into the mouthful of denim. 

Once satisfied with the wet patch of drool he’s created, Sehun moves down, gathering a bite over Yixing’s fly and shaking his head a little, feeling the hardness of Yixing’s cock under the fabric. From there Sehun pushes into the crux of Yixings legs, making Yixing jerk his legs apart to accommodate the press of Sehun’s whole head rubbing against his crotch. 

Sehun can hear Yixing suck in a breath as he gets his teeth into the inseam of Yixing’s jeans and _tugs,_ bites and gnaws harder than he would ever dare on his gege’s skin, but it makes his point. 

Yixing’s hand is trembling when it laces into his hair, tugging him back up. “No more using your teeth, okay? I’ll do it, just, no more teeth!” 

Sehun leans up, presses his face into Yixing’s palm and licks a stripe of approval over his palm “Deal.” 

Yixing smiles and pops his fly open, tugs the fabric down to open the zipper easy as anything. Sehun coos, aloofness disappearing as suddenly as it had come, and leans in to get in Yixing’s hand’s way. 

After a few minutes, giggling and tussling, they manage to get Yixing’s pants pushed down to his knees, where Yixing kicks them off. 

Sehun feels a little overwhelmed, taking in all of Yixing’s gorgeous soft skin, the dark hairs trailing up from between his legs, his cock pressed hard and flushed against his belly. 

“My Xing-ge…” Sehun mumbles to himself, pulling his lips into his mouth before leaning down and nuzzling into the crease of his hip. 

He smells like hot skin, damp and comforting and _Yixing._ Above him, Yixing giggles, squirming, hands coming down to tangle in Sehun’s hair. “Tickles!!!!” He gasps out. 

Sehun grins against Yixing’s skin, shifting to stick his tongue out and drag it slow and wet up the length of Yixing’s cock. 

His skin is so hot and soft it has Sehun groaning, repeating the motion again and again until Yixing’s dick is soaked, drooling precome and twitching with each slow drag of Sehun’s tongue. 

Satisfied, Sehun leans up to lap at Yixing’s slit, it’s salty and cool and now that he’s here, Sehun can’t resist any longer. His jaw is aching with wanting to have his mouth full so he spreads his lips, savoring the slow stretch as he works his mouth down Yixing’s cock. 

Yixing lets out a strangled moan, his hands clamped in Sehun’s hair and it’s electrifying, feeling the way Yixing’s body reacts- right here on his tongue, impossible to miss, like he’s tapped right into the live-wire of Yixing’s pleasure. 

“Sehunnie, please, do you still want?” Yixing gasps out, and when Sehun looks up, he sees the desperation in Yixing’s face, feels it in the way his hips are trembling with the urge to fuck. 

His mouth is so full, stretched wide but he manages something like a smile around Yixing’s dick, giving it a hard suck and then nodding his head, eyes winking shut in a slow blink. 

Yixing’s dick throbs and Sehun sucks in a breath through his nose, he’s ready when Yixing’s hips roll up in a slow, dragging thrust, fucking into the back of Sehun’s throat. 

“Oh god you’re getting so good at this, you’re so good.” Yixing hisses out, holding Sehun’s cheeks and rocking his hips up to grind into Sehun’s mouth. 

The praise has him trembling, choking as he struggles to nudge Yixing into his throat, get him as deep as he can go, desperate for Yixing to flood him with come. 

Yixing’s fingers pet around his mouth and he keeps up the stream of praises, telling Sehun about how hot and tight his mouth is, how good it feels sucking him in, what a good hungry cockslut he is, what a good kitty cat he’s being for gege. 

Sehun’s whole body is tingling, lit up from the lack of oxygen or arousal or both, but when Yixing finally pushes into his throat, stretching him wider and deeper than feels possible, the pleasure that rockets through him is scorching hot and consuming. He’s fully clothed, while Yixing is nothing but smooth golden skin, and he can feel his dick pulsing in his underwear in time with the desperate whining pants Yixing is spilling above him. 

“That’s it, there- hahh, fuck- that’s perfect, perfect.” Yixing’s face is screwed up, feet planted on the mattress and every muscle tense as he concentrates on fucking up into Sehun’s throat. Sehun can tell he’s getting close, can feel the excitement rising in his chest and he whines, long and loud and needy.

“I know, I know, in your mouth so you can taste it, I’ve got you -ahh god-“ 

Sehun’s heart is hammering against his ribs, sickly fast and he wants this to last forever and at the same time he is itching for the end, can feel it creeping up on them. 

He has all the warning he needs, when Yixing’s cock pushes deep one last time, throbbing hard enough that he can feel it in his throat, before Yixing pulls back with a gasp, fucking quick and shallow through Sehun’s lips. 

Sehun holds his breath, trembling as Yixing goes impossibly hard, spitting up a thick flood of semen, creaming his mouth. It’s so hot and wet, more than he can possibly hold in his mouth but he tries, cheeks puffing out as he sucks in a shallow breath through his nose. 

Yixing is panting, chest heaving, hands hovering around Sehun’s jaw and he tries to savor it, theevidence of his gege’s pleasure thick his mouth, undeniable and all because of him. Eventually Yixing’s hips relax into the mattress, his dick soft and small in the purse of Sehun’s lips. 

“Swallow, Sehunnie, you can stay, but you need to breathe properly.” Yixing’s voice is wrecked, a low rumble Sehun can feel. 

He doesn’t want to swallow, doesn’t want to breath deep, and he lets out the tiniest whine he can manage, but the vibration still has Yixing hissing, jerking away. 

Sehun deflates, flopping down to rest his head on Yixing’s hip, and swallowing the load of semen in his mouth reluctantly. 

“That’s it, good job Sehunnie.” Yixing says, fingers petting through Sehun’s hair slow and steady. 

Yixing knows better than to try and move, now, just lets Sehun press close, still and quiet and mouth as gentle as he can manage on Yixing’s oversensitive dick. It steeps the kind of warm comfort and calm through Sehun that makes it feel like his bones are liquifying. Like everything is deeply right in this warm sleepy bubble around them. 

Above him, Sehun hears Yixing yawn, shuddering and wide, and he smiles, tucking more firmly against Yixing’s thigh, nosing at the hairs there, trying to encourage Yixing’s sleepiness without words. 

“Nap time, pretty kitty?” Yixing slurs, tone teasing. Sehun tips his head up to squint at Yixing, trying to communicate just how done he is with practicing that particular role without moving his mouth. 

Yixing’s chest rumbles with a low chuckle and he reaches to smooth over Sehun’s furrowed brow. “I know, but you’re gonna do so well, Sehun, I’m proud of you.” Yixing brings his thumb to his mouth, licks over the pad and wipes at the corners of Sehun’s sticky lips.

Sehun feels his cheeks getting hot again, tingling, but something deep in his chest settles- curls up to rest under Yixing’s care, and he nods. Now he just wants to be close, as close as he can be- with his mouth full and warm and marked with the evidence of how good he was, how good he made his gege feel.

Sehun lets himself relax, peering up at Yixing and eyes blinking slowly closed. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
> sehun is gonna star in his [FIRST MOVIE ](http://selaylac.tumblr.com/post/139904645876/160224-sehun-will-be-starring-in-a-chinese-movie), and it is a chinese movie called ""I LOVE CATMAN"" so, naturally, this happened. 
> 
> you can find me on [tumblr ](http://kpoophell.tumblr.com) if you want to talk about it.


End file.
